


Reminisce

by leowritestuff



Series: Zukka Week 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: Sokka and Zuko talk about the past.For Zukka Week Day Five: Growth and Change





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same time and place as "Laughter" which was for day 2 of zukka week. The conversation in the story happens like right after the one in Laughter.

"You want to know something I'm thinking about?" Zuko shifted in the sand to face Sokka.

"Hum?" Sokka asked, propping himself up with an elbow.

Zuko shifted back onto hiss back, looking up at the first stars of the night. "How funny everything is. How weird things are."

"Well, I definitely think that nearly everything can be funny." Sokka said. "But you're going to have to elaborate, buddy."

"Buddy.... When did we even start doing that?"

"I told you about Yue, and you said,"That's rough buddy." Sokka mimicked.

Zuko groaned,"Agni, I was so awkward back then."

"Who says you aren't awkward now?" Sokka teased, smirking.

Zuko glared. He then turned around and looked back to the sky. "What I meant is, um... how do I put this in words?" Zuko asked himself, muttering the last part.

Sokka stayed silent, waiting intently for an answer.

"Okay, um, imagine the reactions of our younger selves, back around the time we first met, that we would be laying on a beach together during our _honeymoon_."

Sokka started laughing. "Okay, okay, yeah that would, hah, be amazing to see. Imagine younger me's reactions!"

Zuko chuckled. "Imagine mine."

"Oh Agni, you'd probably yell at me. Or worse."

Zuko chuckled harder. "I really was an asshole back then."

"Oh and you're not one now?" Sokka teased again.

Zuko glared, though his lips were curled up in a smile.

"Don't worry, I was two. I mean, I probably wasn't worse then you, no one's worse then you-"

"Hey!"

"But yeah I was, by no means, the optimistic happy funny guy I am now."

Zuko turned over to face Sokka. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was pretty cynical. I mean, there was a war going on! You had to be serious. Just, in the mean time I forgot to have fun and enjoy life. Nothing going on should stop you from that. If you waited until there wasn't in conflict, well then you'd be waiting for a pretty long time."

"You're telling me." Zuko scoffed. "Just, I kinda wish I knew that, way back when. To relax and enjoy life every once and a while. When I was hunted the Avatar thats all I ever did. Everything I ever did was either somehow connected to finding and capturing Aang, or because I needed to do it to live." Zuko chuckled, a little bit self depreciating. "I'm suprising my Uncle could even put up with me."

"Iroh's a great guy."

"Yeah," Zuko said, looking up at the stars,"He is. I'm lucky to have him."

Sokka sat up. "Hey Zuko!"

Zuko sat up too, and looked at Sokka. "Yeah?"

"As soon as possible, we should go visit you're Uncle."

Zuko smiled. "Sure."

The sat together in silence, looking out towards the sea.

"If you could go back in time," Zuko started,"What would you change?"

Sokka thought for a second. "Humm... Probably wouldn't do the whole "invasion during the solar eclipse" thing because that was a total bust. But otherwise, nothing really."

"I know I would change a lot." Zuko said.

Sokka scoffed. "Oh wow, really?" He smirked at Zuko, teasing.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well for one, I would have treated Uncle better, and my crew. I would have joined you sooner too."

"Yeah, I kinda wonder what it would be like if you where on our side sense the beginning."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
